


So Darling, Hold My Hand

by lexiloves16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and it's short as balls and cliche as all get out, but apparently i did the thing, i'm sorry this sucks so hard, ish, teacher!au, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiloves16/pseuds/lexiloves16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher!AU where the students ship the hell out of them, but Louis has made them promise they wont tell Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Darling, Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptniall/gifts).



     Louis doesn’t know how it got to this point,honestly. It was just an offhand comment made one day to ONE teaching assistant, and it was all downhill from there; 17-year-olds are a lot more clever than they’re given credit for. Speaking of which...

     “Mr. Tomlinson, if you don’t pay attention to me, I’m going to tell Mr. Styles about the latest plan we’ve cooked up to get the two of you to finally realize your love for each other.” That was enough to snap Louis out of his thoughts.

     “Ugh, Riley, for the last time, we don’t love each other. And yes, fine, the essay looks great. Zayn will be lucky to read it.” Louis rambled as he absent-mindedly shuffled papers on his desk in search of his phone. “Remind me again why I agreed to let you be my TA?”

     “Because you’d be lost without me, Mr. T,” the young girl replied while unearthing his phone from under a stack of scripts. “Also, you so totally belong together. You can only deny it for so long. #larry2k20, innit?” Louis groaned in response, but the girl ignored him and continued on. “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow, my hour of staring at Zayn’s manbun is fast approaching.”

     “He’s taken! And your teacher!” Louis yelled fruitlessly towards the now open door of his classroom. Kids these days, he thought to himself

     “Underaged children pining after Mr. Malik again?” Liam asked by way of greeting as he wandered in and leaned against the white board. “When will they realize that the manbun they have a chance with is Haz, not Zayn. Oh, that’s right. Haz is reserved for you,” he chuckled as he ducked the pen flying toward his face. “You know I’m just joking. Kind of. Not really. Actually...how did that movie night go the other night?”

     “Oh? And how is convincing Zayn you’re worth turning his ‘I’m taken’ lie into reality? Yeah, two can play at that game, Payno.”

     “I...don’t know what you’re talking about?” Liam attempted. “Anyway. Niall suggested the pub once we’re done with lessons. Something about ‘since the year is ending we all deserve to enjoy an evening without any grading to do.’”

     “Sure,  sounds great, come find me when you head out then?”

     “Will do, later Tommo.” Liam pushed off the wall and headed towards the door. “And for the record? It’s not just the kids that ship it, Lou,” and with that he was gone. Louis rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the mound of script analyses he had yet to look over. If he happened to start plotting the best way to fix his hair without being too obvious, that was his mind’s fault, not his.

***

     “And if you can convince him that he needs to check the closet for the shoes...yes...no. The shoes won’t ACTUALLY be in the closet, they’re already in the boot of my car. Yes. No. Get it together, Max. Honestly. No. Then Mr- oh shit. Mr. Horan just walked in,” Riley snatched her notebook up and attempted to look busy as Niall eyed her suspiciously. “Hi there, Mr. Horan, funny seeing you here… in the Chemistry lab… where you teach…”

     “Cut the crap, Riley. Was that a plot to get Louis and Haz together?” Niall asked as he plopped down onto the stool next to the fidgeting red-head. “Because I so want in on that. Hell, we all want in on that,” he stated as he proceeded to eat the open bag of crisps. “Last week, we all went to the pub-not that teachers drink, because that would be irresponsible-but anyway, we left them together. Just the two of them. And they stayed there for an extra hour, then went home. Seperately. Without so much as an awkward should-I-or-shouldn’t-I-kiss-him thing. It’s getting to the point where it’s just sad.”

     “You...support this? All of you? Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik too? How have you not said anything sooner?! We’ve all been plotting for AGES. Think of how much more momentum we could have if we had known you all were team #larry2k20 as well! Mr. Horan, it was just plain rude not to offer your services!”

     “It’s what I’m doing now, innit? For the record, I’m firmly in favor of any plan that involves locking them in a room. Or a supply closet. Those were always me dream when I was playing matchmaker as a lad.”

     “Well, here’s what we have so far..."

 

***

 

     “You should have all aced this quiz. That’s why I waited until the end of class to give them back to you. I gave you the answers during our classes every day, and we even had a review session so you knew exactly what to expect, yet, some of you still managed to fail. How is that possible? Luckily for you, I’m willing to-oh hey, Haz, what’s up?” Louis stopped mid-lecture to address the endearingly curly-haired man poking his head into the classroom. “Care to explain to my class why I’m going to let them re-read the text and re-test?”

     Harry glanced around the classroom, nodded, glanced at Louis, muttered something about cupcakes, then started to back out of the classroom. “What I think Mr. Styles was TRYING to say is that there are cupcakes in the staff lounge,” Max piped up from the back of the room. Harry nodded.

     “Yeah, um, Mr. Tomlinson, there happen to be, um, cupcakes in the staff lounge, that, um, Mr. Horan said he’s going to completely annihilate  we don’t hurry. Mr. Payne is out here to cover your class for the last 10 minutes.” Liam appeared in the doorframe when he heard his name.

     “Yeah, Lou, Niall’s going to eat them all. Every. Last one. And they’re stuffed with nutella.”

     “Young hellions, you know what you need to do. Listen to Payno. Re-test in a week. Pancakes are calling my name!” Louis announced to the class as he tossed Liam his spiral notebook and text. “Payno, don’t let them give you any crap. They know better.” Liam nodded and Louis strode out of the room without looking back. Knowing Harry would follow, he headed towards the staff lounge at a leisurely pace. Once Harry had caught up to him, he paused. “There are no cupcakes, are there?” Harry shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground. “Haz.”

     “No. There aren’t. But there is a supply closet they were planning to shove us in near the staff lounge with a rose and a batch of cookies?” Louis’s jaw dropped. “I know it’s not the most romantic, but the kids worked really hard to come up with this elaborate plot, and I’m sure Niall had a hand in it because it involved multiple different levels of food and locking in different rooms, but apparently we’re both ‘stupid and need to finally get our shit together’ or something?” Louis continued to stare as the gangly man in front of him continued to shift from foot to foot. “Louis? If you’re going to reject me, that’s alright, I would just rather you do it sooner than later so I can stop standing here like a ponce?” But Louis shook his head and grabbed Harry’s hand.

     “I’ve been trying to keep them from telling you all year, Haz. They even have a ship name for us, I’m absolutely ready for this.” Louis laughed.

     “Oh, yeah, I mayyyyyyyy have come up with that… #larry2k20, innit?” Louis leaned up on his tiptoes and grasped Harry’s jaw. “Quite clever, that. Throwing the k in to-” Louis could only assume Harry’s ramble was going to last entirely too long for his liking, so he cut him off by lightly kissing him.

     “I do believe you mentioned something about a supply closet and freshly baked goods?” He questioned as he lowered himself back onto the balls of his feet. Harry smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the hall. From behind them, there was a muffled gasp, a slight cheer, and the sound of many high fives. Neither of them cared enough to pause and look back.

 

**END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read this. And like, I'm sorry to cptniall for how this is probably exactly the opposite of what you were expecting. But hey, I did the thing! Thanks to E for holding my hand in the end and making sure that I finished it, because lord knows I was ready to just walk away and not do it at all. I'd like to thank the San Jose airport for being the place I first sat down to start writing, and I'd like to thank time zones for the motivation to stay up late working on getting this done. 
> 
> Also, don't scrap the half of a fic you have the night before the deadline and start from scratch. With an entirely new pairing. And prompt. It will end in your insanity. 
> 
> xx


End file.
